Prisoner of the heart
by laylarina-honey1729
Summary: What happen after Rian is shot and Zen break free from Hakka hypnosis. Just a shot continuation on my part...


i don't know where this will lead to... for now it is just a one shot...

* * *

Rian wake up to the sound of the heart machine. It is always dark. Her world only consist of darkness but now as she try to open her eyes, she shut them back together. It is too bright. Slowly, she once again try to open her eyes. She saw nothing but she could detect the slight different of lightning that shone from her surroundings. "It is good that you had finally decide to wake up, Rian. It has been almost half a year since you were in coma. Did you remember anything?" the voice sounded familiar. After sometime, Rian remember that it is the voice of Colonel Barst Gia. She want to speak but realize that her throat and mouth feel so dry. A hand touching hers and holding out a glass to her. She gladly took the offer and sip a little at a time, the soothing liquids. "Co… Colenel Barst Gia, is it?" She manage to force her first sentence out. Hearing a light hmm, she continue. "Why am I here? Why am I in a coma. I can't seem to remember much accept going out with Maka to watch a play that I can only attend once…." Her speech cut short as an agonizing pain shot through her and she could barely remember gunshot and people shouting and screaming. "What happen to Maka? Is she alright?" Panics painted her face even when her voice is low and steady. As a fragment of her memory return. "Maka is no longer in service. She is one of the people working with the terrorist and had kidnapped you. You were hold hostage at your summer house. That is all for today I guess. Have a good rest." With that, Colenel Barst Gia step out of the room without even looking back.

It is good that she can't remember anything that happen after her meeting with _that_ guy. She is not yet ready. When the time is right, she would proof as one of the most powerful weapon indeed.

Rian was speechless. She felt cheated and betrayed and also perplexed. She could not believe that Maka had done something like that. But she could vaguely remember gunshot and searing pain that knock her out. "Zen…"Rian covered her mouth quickly. She had not know why she would associate her experience with that name. who is this Zen. Why is his name came to her. Rian want to sleep. She turn away from the source of light that had been quite disturbing. As she drifted to sleep, she could vaguely heard a male deep calm voice calling her name. "Rian."

The police is hot on pursuit of the infamous notorious criminal that had just stole one of the most expensive car. And what is more is that he make his escape using the stolen car. Because of the latest technology installed in the vehicle. It had become one of the fastest land vehicle ever. Since that is the last unsold limited edition of 3, the police is giving up hope to be able to catch him. By now, most know that he will either just left the car at a road side once he get bored, or destroy the car like it worth nothing if he felt that his crime act had not been highlighted enough. For someone who want to stay low profile, he sure had a thirst to be notice. Even with the fact that he always operate in such outrageous manner, none had manage to take a snap at his face. Until today, the only thing that had been done to create his poster is to do a montage.

It had been half a year since Hakka is dead. Kyre is dead. Rian is shot. It had been quite a fatal wound but he could barely remember her small heart desperately beating trying to keep her alive. They had been news that said the daughter of the general is dead due to internal conflict but the report had quickly vanish with its reporter. And that Colonel, Barst Gia, had been award with yet another ridiculous award for his achievement at the eastern front. And even though his memory had return somewhat, he was not sure that he can trust that colonel. That man stink like that of smelly, slimy, sly old man.

Zen realize that he felt a gaping hole somewhere in his heart after the lost of his travelling companion. Although he was a lone wolf before, but having companion is not so bad. Still the feeling of wanting to kill, wanting to destroy, had not gone away with the death of that doctor. He had felt quite irritated. Yet the most irritating thing is that the fact that he can push those voice all away when he remember her voice. She is the light that came from the darkness. He hates the fact that someone else is now in control of him again. He had been keeping a close tab on the General to see if there is any movement or even the slightest chance of meeting her, but none had arrive yet. He had justify his desire to see her as a way to free himself from her. It is not that he does not know, but he just doesn't want to acknowledge it. If he did, it will be his biggest weakness. He had been thought how to use emotion and feeling to torture and getting information, thus he understands completely what it mean. That is why, he will not have any of those lingering connection. He will kill those who obstruct him, and those who weight him down. He is after all the notorious criminal, Zen.


End file.
